


I Want Your Love

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>修道院的群活动。关键词：欲望之火，秘密</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Love

　标题：I Want Your Love  
　　  
　　配对：Sam/Dean  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　备注：1113衍生，对原剧有较大改动。Sam中了女巫的咒语，而他看到了Dean。

　　  
　　1.  
　　  
　　“我会没事的，好吗？”  
　　  
　　Dean再一次在Sam面前这样保证道。  
　　  
　　说不清是第几次了，虽然Dean一向如此，救他人于水火也理所当然，但Sam却在此刻感到出离愤怒，黏在对方身上的视线仿佛要将那件单薄的法兰绒衬衫烧穿个洞，十指骨节在握紧拳头时咔咔作响。可Dean看起来毫不在乎，他在面对这件事时反应如此果决，几乎没有半点顾虑，就像出于一种荒谬的本能——见鬼的Winchester式的英雄主义，“牺牲自我拯救他人”这种高尚而又愚蠢的品质与生俱来地流淌在他的血液里，让他一次次地将自身安危抛诸脑后，从未事先顾及他的感受。  
　　  
　　Dean在他眼前整理着Impala的后备箱，从里面取出那把银色的沙漠之鹰熟练地装弹，又开始对付那些五花八门的刀子匕首。他走过去帮着Dean一起整理，将一把左轮手枪拿出来揣进裤兜，却在这个过程里一言不发，只是长久地皱着眉头，狭长的双眸在黑暗里闪着微光——那是愤怒，Dean感觉到了，Sam在为此生气，微红的鼻翼随着呼吸抽动，面庞上利落的轮廓线条隐匿进大片的阴影里。他想之后一定要拿出很多时间同Sam解释和交谈，只是现在情况紧急，那只怪物很快就会追上来，他们不得不先去解决那些该死的麻烦。正当Dean准备阖上后备箱的车盖时，Sam却猛地偏过头来怒视着他，伸出手撑住那个沉重的金属外壳不让他关上。  
　　  
　　“你看起来想要谈谈。”Dean陈述道，而Sam没有否认，一边侧过身一边凑向他，路灯的昏暗光线从光滑的皮肤上掠过，让他的五官渐渐清晰起来。他看到对方的脸逐渐在自己视线里迅速凑近、放大，最终一片漆黑，柔软的触觉落于唇上。  
　　  
　　他能感觉到Sam正揪着他的衣领，修长有力的指节与发皱的布料绞在一起，宽阔结实的肩膀覆盖住他，睫毛轻颤的细微触感扫过他的肌肤。Dean惊愕地圆睁着眼睛，双腿像被冻成了两根冰柱一样无法动弹，手臂也只能无力地撑在身后。扑面而来的是对方的气息，温暖湿润如阳光下浮冰乍破的河流，绵长地喷洒在他的脸颊上，而对方的嘴唇正紧压着他的，不带任何情欲色彩，却像是要把那些愠怒的情绪发泄在他嘴唇上一般蹂躏着他的唇瓣，直到它变得红肿不堪，Dean才想到“反抗”这个字眼。  
　　  
　　与此同时他意识到刚才Sam的所作所为意味着什么。  
　　  
　　该死的，蠢透了，他现在就应该踢烂他老弟的屁股。  
　　  
　　Dean猛地推开Sam，后者一个踉跄险些撞上Impala的保险杠，还没等对方站稳，他便阖上车盖压住对方，让对方的背部重重地摔在了冰冷的金属上。逆着灯光，他狠狠地瞪着Sam，对方的眼神却异常平静，犹如黑夜里无风的湖面，就连最后一点微光也消失不见。  
　　  
　　“他妈的混蛋。”Dean咬牙切齿地说，几乎就要挥下拳头，“你到底在想什么，Sam？这样做除了让事情变得更糟有什么意义？我们还是要找出那个该死的女巫，而在此之前你还要设法保命……”  
　　  
　　“至少你安全了。”Sam深深地望入他眼里，声音轻柔，“我也会没事的。”  
　　  
　　“混蛋。”Sam明显感觉Dean放在他身上的手正在放轻力道。  
　　  
　　“你懂我生气的原因了？”  
　　  
　　“那不一样。”Dean红着眼睛摇头，“你别他妈的偷换概念了。”  
　　  
　　“那一样。”Sam纠正道，并在Dean完全放开他时挺直脊背站稳身体，“没有什么不一样。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，说不过你，”Dean舔了舔红肿的下唇，一丝钝痛感在神经末梢上蔓延。他的手指在口袋里摸索，冰凉的金属硌着他的肌肤，是Impala的车钥匙。“现在抓紧时间去找Melissa提到的美发师，我们还有很多事情要做。”  
　　  
　　他们分别走到两侧共同跨入车门，那位惊慌失措的女士连忙凑过来询问他们情况，Sam耐心地回答着，而Dean在发动引擎时忍不住摸了摸自己的嘴唇，似乎刚才Sam留下的那片温度还在。  
　　

　　2.  
　　

　　两把枪，十六发子弹，一把小刀，一根削尖的木头。Dean事先准备好了一切可能用到的东西，并且将那把小刀交给Melissa让她防身。他们从这个可怜的女士口中得知美发师的所有法宝都放在地下室，对方就是在那里把这个恐怖的诅咒交给她的，因此解决问题的关键所在很可能就在那里，不过首先他们得弄明白他们要对付的究竟是什么——它不能被银弹杀死，并且力大无穷，能够随意改变外貌形体，理所当然不是变形怪，更不是剥皮行者，甚至不是他们曾经狩猎过的任何东西。这颇有挑战性，也很冒险，但Winchester们愿意尽全力去解决它，毕竟它关系到在场的所有人——特别是Sam，现在咒语在他身上，只要咒语不解除，他随时都面临着被那怪物掏心的危险。  
　　  
　　Dean显然比Sam更着急，毕竟他是个说做就做的行动派，行动总是抢在思想之前。迅速切断电路之后，Dean很快找到了很不起眼的侧门，它看起来已经被锁死，银白色的锁芯牢牢地卡进锁具里。这对于Sam来说并不是个难题，他走上前从口袋里掏出一个小巧的回形针，然后低下头开始展示他的拿手绝活。Dean站在后面，盯着过长的发梢底下露出来的那截白皙脖颈，突然想伸出手感受对方上的温软触感，想穿过深棕发丝的每一道缝隙，好好地感觉对方真实而又温暖的存在。他喜欢Sam浮在皮肤上的温度，就像淋浴时氤氲在周围的水雾，一寸一缕紧贴着肌肤总让他品尝到美好而忍不住更加接近，而当他触碰他时，Dean无法否认他身上的每一个细胞都在为此尖叫。  
　　  
　　“走吧。”当Sam说出这个词时，Dean的思绪才被拉回现实。他们蹑手蹑脚潜入店内，沿着漆黑的走道一路探进地下室，结果却并不那么令他们惊喜——这里比他们想象的要平常得多，五颜六色的瓶瓶罐罐摆放在四周，轻盈的纱制帐幔被风轻轻吹动，过于安静的空间里只有他们两个人的脚步声。他们翻找着桌上和柜子上那些堆放的书籍，用手电筒扫过一排又一排毫无价值的冗长信息和繁琐名词，摸索着那些紧闭的抽屉，将它们拉开又关上，这时Sam用手敲了敲其中一个暗格，实木的清脆音色从他的指节之下传来。  
　　  
　　“这里被锁着。”Sam肯定道，而Dean朝他使了个眼色，像是在说“就等着你大显身手了”，他便拿了个东西轻而易举地将暗格上的挂锁凿开，花的时间不超过两分钟。手指滑过冰冷的硬壳封面，他从里面摸出一本厚实而古老的书，掸掉封面上那层厚厚的灰，狭长的眼眸里闪烁着求知的光。手电筒的光束投射在书中的图画上，色彩浓烈到令人想起还未干透的油彩，红蓝黄绿撞在一起像是快要从纸张里透出来，接着他看到了旁边的文字，寥寥数语却再清楚明白不过。  
　　  
　　“看来我们要对付的是个灵怪。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Dean睁大眼睛又望向一边，“没听说过。”  
　　  
　　“是种有形生灵，完全听命于你行事……”  
　　  
　　“那岂不是很像灯神？”Dean好奇地问着，同时踢开了脚下的一个罐子。  
　　  
　　“等等，你看这个，”Sam继续道，“念咒，然后接吻，被害人就会被灵怪诱惑，最后被杀害，而且最有意思的是——它能反映出人内心深处最黑暗最真实的渴望。”  
　　  
　　“所以保姆会被丈夫杀害，丈夫会被保姆杀害，而Melissa又会被她的丈夫袭击。”Dean理顺思路，又忍不住问道，“那么，这上面还有对付它的方法吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，在这，”Sam点了点头，修长的手指拂过泛黄纸张上的油墨字迹，在最后一行停了下来，“刺穿心脏，而只有灵怪的心脏持有者才能控制它。”  
　　  
　　“那个美发师Sonia？”  
　　  
　　“没错，”Sam合上书本，准备朝楼梯的方向走去，“现在上楼，我去找心脏。”  
　　  
　　“慢着。”Dean勾起嘴角着做了个手势，Sam瞬间明白了什么意思，只能无奈地答应对方，一手握拳一手摊开的模样看起来滑稽又笨拙。  
　　  
　　猜拳三局两平，最终Dean胜出，咧嘴笑的模样看起来顶多八岁。他伸出手拍了拍自己弟弟结实的肩膀，拿出一个大哥该有的姿态发出命令：“乖乖地呆着，Sammy girl，你老哥这就去救你。”接着就登上台阶，回过头来深深地看了他一眼，“万事小心。”  
　　  
　　“你也一样。”Sam扬起下颌朝他示意，眼神里毫不掩饰的钦慕与倾慕。他的哥哥是个英雄，而他相信他的兄弟，无论什么情况下，他们都会拼了命去拯救彼此，这种冲动远胜任何欲望，各路神祗妖魔也无法阻挡。  
　　  
　　看着Dean的身影消失在那道门缝里，震颤的空气又平静下来，四周陷入一片死寂。Sam开始思考那本书上提到的内容，开始重新关注其中最奇特最有意思的部分——“最深最黑暗的欲望”，他也会有吗？不，不可能的，在经历了那么多事情之后，他的内心本该无欲无求。从Dean重新回到他身边之后，再也没有任何事比看好自己哥哥更重要，虽然他真心爱过几个女人，可她们的身影早已经在他脑海里被记忆的洪流慢慢冲淡，他也再也不会将同等的爱给予其他人，欲望就更谈不上了。  
　　  
　　可是他也同时发现自己无法不去看着Dean，眼神里藏不住情感，任由它在眼中燃烧滋长，迅速蔓延，犹如令人目眩的炙热白焰——他想要拼命靠向对方，想要更多地触碰对方的身体，想要近距离地探寻对方身上那些微小的美丽之处：浓密卷翘的睫毛、脸颊和鼻梁上的蜜色雀斑、眼角细微的纹路、总是鲜红水润的嘴唇……一个又一个无声的秘密被破解，伴随着吞咽声跟着喉结上下滚动，当他意识到自己的想法即将超过某个不可控的临界点时，他听到有声音在耳边回荡。  
　　  
　　是脚步声。那声音从黑暗里来，鞋跟踏过地面，黑影从飘荡的帐幔后面浮现，无论是身形还是步态都熟悉得过分。一个可怕的想法从他脑中跳了出来，与此同时一只手从后面猛地扯开眼前的薄纱，他瞬间看清了对方的脸，听到了对方刻意压低的声音：  
　　  
　　“我在这儿，Sammy，我哪都不去。”

　　  
　　3.

　　  
　　那些被他刻意记下的、已经被破解的秘密在那张脸上重现，无论是双眼、脸颊、鼻梁、嘴唇都像上帝最完美的杰作，正紧紧牵动着他的眼球，让他再也无法将视线移向别处——那是Dean，除此之外不会是其他任何人。昏暗的灯光下他看起来有些苍白，蜜色雀斑呈现着脆弱的淡金色，瞳色暗沉如森林般浓绿，粉红色的舌尖在微张的双唇间瞬间闪过又消失。对方朝他走过来的时候，Sam感觉自己像是被钉在了原地，脚下被灌了好几百吨铅水，纹丝不动如一尊僵硬的蜡像。他想要走上前去拥抱他的兄弟，却只见对方在他面前停下来，凝视着他的眼眸水晶般通透。  
　　  
　　“Sammy，我是你哥哥。”冰冷的手指握上他的脖颈，对方的声音像丝绸一样柔软， “相信我，我不会让你受到任何伤害。”  
　　  
　　这时，Sam猛地推开了他，动作如闪电般迅速，狭长的绿眸里闪烁着警觉的光。“你不是他，”他说着，嘴唇因为愤怒而颤抖，“你不可能是他，你只是个冒牌货，他不会这样跟我说话……”  
　　  
　　“可这不就是你想要的吗？Sammy？”Dean，或者说是长得跟Dean一模一样的怪物，半眯着绿眼勾起得意的笑容，“你可是我见过的最贪心的人，不仅想要独占你哥哥的爱，还想独占他的身体，让他在你面前这样——”说着他伸手解下拉链，将外套和衬衫逐一从身上剥落，露出大片苍白的肌肤和光滑的胸膛，淡粉色的乳头小巧而柔软，让人忍不住想要用舌头尝尝它们是什么滋味，“这样还不够，你还希望我把这个脱了。”话音刚落，“Dean”已经在他面前解开了皮带，将双手插入裤腰，一鼓作气将腿上的牛仔裤拉下，让他看清了紧绷在内裤里的硬挺和内裤上的那点湿痕。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴……”Sam紧闭双眼，握紧的拳头指甲快要陷进肉里，可他感觉到对方又离他近了点，力大无穷的手掌拉着他的胳膊，让他的手背拂过自己身上一块块结实的肌肉，最终完全贴住灼热滚烫的阴茎。  
　　  
　　“告诉我，这个场景出现在你梦里多少次了？十次？一百次？还是一千次？”“Dean”吃吃地笑着，一如平常的那个Dean。然而此刻他几乎快要无法承受这一切，就像一根被拉扯到极限的弹簧再也无法复原。Sam不是没有见过Dean全裸的样子，却从来没有见过对方主动引诱的模样——既漂亮又下流，完美到令人梦寐以求，或许他就是这样将半个美国大陆的妞儿骗上床的？想到这里，Sam忍不住有些嫉妒，任何人都可以得到Dean，只有他不能，他正直的老哥永远不可能主动引诱他，更不可能全裸着贴在他怀里对他说“想要你”。一切都在失控，Sam感觉自己阴茎硬的发疼，要是对方再触碰他，他一定会为此发疯。  
　　  
　　这时“Dean”伸出手勾住了他的下颌，将他的嘴唇拉向自己，在距离不过半寸时喃喃低语道：“把你的心给我，我就完全是你的了。”  
　　  
　　Sam几乎就要吻上那张诱人的嘴唇，却被对方的手掌阻隔在这之间。骨节分明的手指慢慢下滑，抚上他的胸膛，描摹着流畅的肌肉线条。他对上那双明亮的绿眼睛，却从一片浓厚的榛绿里读到了邪气——就像从细密的蛛网里挣脱而出，Sam从那股强烈的欲望里抽身，想要从口袋里掏出早已备好的枪，却被一股强大的力量推到墙上被迫打开四肢，绷紧的肌肉硬得像石头，薄薄的皮肤底下的青筋因此而暴起。头部磕在墙上的感觉真是痛极了，那一瞬间他忍不住倒吸了口冷气，却看到面前的“Dean”收紧了张开的五指，胸口传来更强烈的疼痛让他几乎忘记了后脑勺上的伤口。  
　　  
　　就像在他的胸腔上开了个窟窿，他的身体成了个敞口容器，而对方伸手翻搅着他的内里，只差一步就要切断血管揉碎心脏。Sam的脸色越来越苍白，冷汗顺着脸颊滑下逐渐冰冷风干，就在他的心脏快要穿透肋骨血肉和肌肤被硬生生地掏出来之前，站在他眼前的“Dean”却突然像石化了一样一动不动，钻心的疼痛也随之瞬间消失了。  
　　  
　　灵怪空无一物的胸口迸发出一道刺眼的白光，将昏暗的地下室照得通亮，Sam看着对方的皮肤和骨骼迅速消失在光里，最终化作一缕青烟在空气中荡然无存。这时地下室的门被重新打开，只见Dean沿着入口处的楼梯走下来，一脸焦急，眼神关切，手上沾着鲜血都没来得及擦干，眼中却只能装下Sam一个人的影子。  
　　  
　　“你没事吧？”  
　　  
　　Sam撑起剧痛的身体向Dean走来，却不敢抬眼看着对方，生怕对方识破他的眼神，看透他对他的渴望。  
　　  
　　“都解决了？”他努力使自己的声音维持平静，却见对方正打量着他的脸庞，漫不经心地回答道：“是啊。”  
　　  
　　“Melissa呢？”  
　　  
　　“她恐怕需要点时间冷静一下。”Dean说着，视线还是没有从他身上挪开，“可怜的女人。”  
　　  
　　这时Sam终于憋不住了，直接开门见山地问道：“你到底想说什么？”  
　　  
　　“这句话应该是我问你才对。”Dean迎向Sam的视线，目光灼灼，“到底发生了什么？你甚至都不敢看我，该死的，我是你哥哥，有什么困难我一定会和你一起分担，隐瞒只会让事情变得更难解决。”  
　　  
　　“对不起。”Sam突然道歉，声音听上去竟带了点哭腔，“只是在这件事上没人能帮我，甚至连我自己也弄不明白了。”

　　  
　　4.

　　  
　　漫无目的。Lucifer仍然逍遥法外，Amara还是杳无音讯。解决了这个案子，Sam和Dean也不知道接下来该去哪里，只能先离开这座城市再慢慢规划行程，毕竟新案子总是层出不穷，要让他们完全闲下来几乎不可能。汽车旅馆里，Dean很麻利地整理好了行李，Sam正背对着他将一件又一件衬衣折好放进行囊里，过长的发梢垂在眼前，将那片灿烂的金绿完全挡住。将最后一件衣服放进去时，Sam回过头看着倚在门边的Dean，嘴唇嗫嚅着，似乎一脸的欲言又止。  
　　  
　　“说点什么吧，Sam。”Dean知道自己拗不过Sam，索性主动开了口。他踱步到床边，在Sam的身侧重新坐下，视线越过对方眼前的深棕色发梢凝视那双狭长的眼眸，手臂只差一点点就能碰到对方的肩膀。Sam朝后面微微退了一步，却没有挪开落在Dean领口处的眼睛——天知道他有多么想触碰他哥哥，将鼻尖埋进那块地方，细嗅对方身上皮革与弹药的气味——温暖绵长，令他想到“家”的气味。他知道自己不应该一直保持沉默，而应该向Dean坦白一切，可是他太害怕再次失去Dean了，害怕对方会因为他流露出的渴望而与他疏远。  
　　  
　　可是嘴唇不太听使唤。当Dean抬起那双富有魔力的绿眼睛凝望着他时，他已经将一切全盘托出。  
　　  
　　“昨晚你不是问我发生了什么吗？我告诉你好了。”Sam深吸了口气，声音含混低哑，“昨晚灵怪袭击了我，我差点因此丧命，多亏你及时救我我才得以脱险。”  
　　  
　　“所以呢？你看到的是谁？”Dean扬起漂亮的脸庞，双臂抱在胸前，嘴角勾起一丝戏谑的弧度。这时Sam走近了他，高大魁梧的身躯像堵厚实的墙一样挡在他眼前，眸色暗沉像是与黑夜相溶，让他飞快地收起笑容屏住呼吸。  
　　  
　　“是你。”Sam嘴唇开合，就像吐出了一个魔咒，“我看到了你，出现在我面前，提醒着我究竟有多么渴求你——是的，就像你所感觉到的那样，我爱你，远远超过了兄弟之间的爱，当时我吻你也不仅仅是因为我想救你，我……”  
　　  
　　“你说的，是真的吗？”Dean惊讶地瞪着他弟弟，打断他，想要进一步确认这是否是事实。Sam没有摇头，唇边溢出苦笑，哑声说道：“你认为这很奇怪对不对？”  
　　  
　　是啊，很奇怪，没有比爱上自己的兄弟并对他有欲望更奇怪的事情了。可是他仍然渴望对方，想要拥有对方，从身体到心灵独占对方的一切——他只想打开Dean的身体，与他亲吻，同他交缠，在他的肌肤上埋下欲望之火，让滚烫的火舌烧穿胸腔顺着血管向五脏六腑蔓延。Dean丰润柔软的嘴唇近在眼前，在他的触碰下微微颤抖，可是他怎么也没有想到对方会勾住他的脖子，主动拉近他们之间的距离。  
　　  
　　Dean的味道在唇齿之间绽开，带着清晨洗漱还未完全散去的薄荷气味，正缠绕在他僵硬的舌尖上。对方缓慢而深入地含吮着他的唇瓣，呼吸温暖湿润地掠过脸颊，卷翘睫毛扫过肌肤的细微触觉提醒着他“这一切是真实的”，半眯的榛绿眼眸就像碧绿湖面上蒙着一层薄雾。Sam只感觉自己的血管过度受压就快要爆裂，脑中只留下接近Dean的本能，浑身肌肉紧绷着，因为下腹逐渐升起的欲望而颤栗，身体却无法动弹。Dean又吻了他的脸颊，他的下巴，他的唇角，温柔甜蜜到令人想起洒在蛋糕上的糖霜。意乱情迷之间他的手指滑向Dean的后腰，在那两个迷人的腰窝间逡巡，同时双眼想要确认一个疯狂的事实——  
　　  
　　耶稣基督啊，Dean和他是一样的。他同样在渴望这个，渴望他的触碰，他的拥抱，他的嘴唇，他的爱。Dean的眼角被情欲晕染得微红而湿润，暗沉的双眸逐渐变得明亮，犹如漆黑天幕下的碧绿星辰，令人惊叹于它们的美丽。他们从未这样长久地贴近对方，就算是上次那个简短的吻也无法与此相比，只是现在Sam希望可以再近一点，再近一点，近到自己可以数清Dean的每根睫毛每颗雀斑，可以舔去Dean眼角闪烁的那点泪痕。  
　　  
　　“Sammy……”Dean的耳语更像一种甜美的诱惑，让欲望翻滚在他的胸腔里，就像威士忌在酒杯中漫过透明的冰块，贴着光滑的玻璃内壁清脆回响。Sam的手指穿过Dean腰间的皮带，将它解下丢在一边，然后利落地拉下裤链，沿着那条半遮半掩的缝隙慢慢探入，隔着内裤包裹住他哥哥硬挺的阴茎不轻不重地揉捏，再将它完全释放出来抵住自己的勃起。如此坚硬火热，不可思议，Sam重重地吞咽了一下，感觉脸颊快要被这滚烫的温度完全融化，这时Dean握住了他的阴茎，指尖轻轻刮过紫红色的前端，嘴角溢出一丝得意的坏笑，抬起湿漉的眼睛观察Sam的反应——而Sam只是仰头喘息着，发出低沉嘶哑的呻吟，脸颊上肌肤泛红，像是随时都会因此而高潮。  
　　  
　　事实就是，Sam真的没有想到Dean有多么渴望他。  
　　  
　　这个景象曾经在他的梦里出现过很多回，毕竟Dean的嘴唇总是如此鲜红欲滴引人犯罪，就算说它是天生为此服务的也不为过——可他真想不到有一天Dean会跪在他腿间吸他的老二，从前端开始慢慢含住整个阴茎，舌尖舔过顶端渗出前液的缝隙，沁绿的双眼完全被欲海浸透。Dean的手指掠过根部揉捏着饱满的囊袋，舌尖绕着柱体灵活地打着转，在对方攒紧他的短发时重重地吸吮然后深深地吞咽。  
　　  
　　“早就想这么做了。”Dean满足地吐出Sam的性器，用手指揩去唇边渗出的精液慢慢微笑，白皙的皮肤上红潮遍布，“我必须得承认，Sammy，你真的有个很棒的老二。”  
　　  
　　“多谢夸奖。”Sam红着脸回答，却被Dean拉扯着手臂一路向下握住臀部，用低沉沙哑的声音引诱道：“别让我失望，小混蛋。”  
　　  
　　Sam呼吸发抖，连牙齿都在打颤，眼眶热热的，像是随时都快哭出来。他放任Dean跨坐在他腿上，腿间的性器摩擦着他的肚子，十指托住Dean的臀部将他整个儿托起来，指腹完全陷入柔软光滑的肌肤，正围着幽深的臀缝不安地画圈。Dean在Sam将他托起来时抱住了他弟弟的脖子，将下巴搁在对方深棕色的发旋上，一如当年Sam做错事时柔声安慰他的模样，一边说着“没事的，Sammy”一边让对方的身体摩擦着柔软布料之下那两颗红肿的乳头。面对Dean的挑逗，Sam索性将对方的T恤卷到胸口上部，亮出牙齿划过乳尖柔嫩的肌肤，再含住对方硬挺的乳头舔舐吮吸，让Dean因为强烈的快感发出惬意的呻吟，结实挺翘的臀部来回磨蹭着他又重新硬挺起来的阴茎，似乎在乞求着被进入。  
　　  
　　“Sammy，来吧，求你了，来吧。”Dean语无伦次地低喃着，潮红的脸上挂满泪痕，皮肤上爬满细密的汗珠。他用手指主动分开自己的臀瓣，将对方怒张的头部对准瑟缩的穴口想要一鼓作气地坐下去，让Sam的阴茎直接穿过干涩的甬道进到最深处。可是Sam却捉住了他的手腕，将它们捧在胸前慢慢吻过每一个指节，用眼神提醒了他这样做的危险。然而Dean并没有因为对方的提醒而停下乞求，他扑上去咬住Sam的耳朵，用湿热的舌尖舔过白皙柔软的耳垂，感受着对方的脊柱线条在他的挑逗下紧绷成一张拉满的弓，每一根脚趾都因为电流般的快感蜷曲起来。  
　　  
　　Sam的确快要到极限了。他迫不及待想要品尝Dean，推拉着他的四肢，让他敞开门户，被完完全全填满内里。就在对方的牙齿刺破他的皮肤时，他终于低吼一声，将Dean按倒床上，没有任何润滑，就这么分开对方翕合的穴口狠狠撞了进去。撕裂般的疼痛让Dean的表情扭曲，双手在Sam宽阔的背上胡乱扣抓着，却不想将他推开，只好伸出双腿更紧地夹住对方精瘦的腰，好让对方更深地嵌进他的身体。  
　　  
　　并不像Sam一直想象的那么完美——Dean的内里紧致，干涩，正紧紧地绞着他的阴茎，让他有种只要轻轻一动对方就会在他怀里破碎成片的错觉。只见他身下的Dean紧咬着嘴唇，鲜红的唇瓣因为齿列的反复碾压而泛白，眼角的纹路却依然带着笑意。——这是他想要的一切，也是Dean想要的一切，他们互相渴求，彼此索取，分食欲望，交缠融合，不知餮足。Dean在他晃动腰肢朝前推进时不断翻滚扭动着，肌肉痉挛，汗如雨下，几乎要因为对方有力的撞击全身散架，无上的快感让他哭出声音，每一声呜咽都饱含着情欲阻塞在滚烫的喉咙里，又被每一道冲击再次冲破。Sam卡在他腿间，一次次地将他顶上床板，鼻间呼吸潮湿粗重，令人想起看到红布的斗牛。  
　　  
　　“爱你，爱你，该死的，爱你。”Sam像个执拗的小孩一样在不断操着他的时候重复着这些话，用手指用嘴唇拼命想要在Dean的皮肤上留下印记——在Dean脖颈左侧，正好盖住情人节那天某个狂野的大嘴女孩留在他这里的吻痕，而Dean小声骂了句“笨蛋”，然后撑起身体主动含住了对方颤抖的嘴唇。

　　  
　　5.

　　  
　　重新上路的时候，他们在后视镜里凝视彼此的眼睛。Sam看到Dean双眼里仍是那片不可思议的榛绿，阳光跳动在他眼底犹如溶进碎金。Dean低头发动引擎，而Sam主动为他选了盘磁带塞进播放器，下一秒狂乱的鼓点伴随着激昂的旋律从音箱里飘向窗外——是AC/DC的Shoot To Thrill. Dean很自然地随着节奏打着拍子，炫目的光线流水般倾泻在锃亮的车前盖上，如此完美，几乎就是他们拥有的一切。  
　　  
　　这条公路从他们脚下伸向远方，不知道通向哪里，却一定是他们共同的目的地。

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
